1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a seat assembly having a positionable seat belt tower for an over the shoulder seat belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting an occupant in the vehicle. The seat assemblies typically include a generally horizontal seat cushion and a generally upright seat back. A recliner mechanism often pivotally interconnects the seat back to the seat cushion for pivotal movement between the upright position, one or more rearwardly reclined position and/or a forwardly folded dumped position. Automotive vehicles include not only a first row of seat assemblies, i.e., driver and passenger seats, they also often include a second row, or even third row, of seat assemblies position behind the first row of seats. The seat back of the second and third row of seat assemblies may be pivotal to the forwardly folded dumped position to provide an extended cargo area in the rear of the vehicle.
It is further becoming increasingly common to connect the components of a seat restraint system, i.e., shoulder and lap belts, directly to the seat assembly for restraining the occupant in the seat assembly and vehicle. Such seat restraint systems are commonly referred to in the art as a seat integrated restraint or SIR. The seat integrated restraint typically includes a lap belt and a shoulder belt fixedly secured and supported by the seat assembly. The seat back commonly includes a shoulder belt tower for positioning and supporting the shoulder belt above the shoulder of the occupant seated on the seat cushion. The tower typically projects upwardly above the top of the seat back. However, when the seat assembly is used as a rear seat, that is, a second or third row passenger seat, the tower may engage the first row of seats when the seat back is pivoted to the forwardly folded dumped position.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a seat assembly having a seat integrated restraint and a shoulder belt tower which is stowable within the scat back when the seat back is pivoted to the forwardly folded dumped position.
One example of a seat belt positioning device for a shoulder portion thereof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,228. This patent discloses a seat belt restraint system having an adjustable shoulder positioning device. The shoulder positioning device secured to the head rest of the seat assembly. A seat belt extending from a seat belt tower is realigned and redirected, depending on the position of the head rest, by size of the occupant of the seat. An eye has the seat belt extending therethrough. The eye has sensors to sense pressure applied thereto by the seat belt. A control unit moves the head rest up or down to relieve the pressure on the eye, resulting in a properly positioned head rest in the event of an accident. This system does not, however, disclosed a seat assembly having a seat belt tower that is movable to stowed position out of the way during the collapsing of the seat back into its forward dumped position.